User talk:WillSWC
Apologies Sorry I obsoleted Testy by changing the profile template.I felt it was nessecary since It now requires just one line to be coped and pasted. I'll try and integrate it with --Drawde83 00:30, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem. I just use the Testy page as a sorta sandbox page. Doesn't really matter. I meant to delete it anyway. WillSWC 02:36, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Invite to WikiSocial:CAN |} Profile Templates Would you consider making a profile template based on your current profile, I'll do the same. I think it would help new users if they could see what the end result is. If you don't want to, thats fine.--Drawde83 10:41, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to be trying to Once i fix a few flaws in my own Template. WillSWC 19:28, 12 July 2007 (UTC) youtube collaboration how are things going with the youtube collaboration? I was thinking we could organise things from the Inter-wiki Collaboration page. This would help promote our efforts to visitors from other wikis.--Drawde83 22:44, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I haven't actually had time to get to that. I've been working more on converting my Userpage layout to a Template for new users. WillSWC 22:48, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :: thats ok, I didn't mean to put pressure on you.--Drawde83 23:02, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::Not a problem, I should have ran off and done that but got side tracked. I'm trying to finish these templates some more so they'll work for a new member with just a single template. WillSWC 08:21, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Logos Hi! Are you going to use one of the logos you uploaded last to be the logo? Or, do you still want me to resize the first one of mine so it can be the logo? Let me know. I'll resize both of them anyway. Thanks! Swannie 21:11, 24 July 2007 (UTC) P.S. I like the logo you created! :I resized Image:Sociallogo1.png. Swannie 22:14, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to use whichever people like best. I actually kinda like all of them besides mine. >.< I'll just pick one myself and concensus can decide which one stays perm. I just wanted to upload a nicer one quick. WillSWC 02:32, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. Sounds good! Personally, I like the one with the orange characters holding hands. (I put that in the forums too). Swannie 13:14, 25 July 2007 (UTC) If you want to spread the word about voting quickly, maybe you should create a Sitenotice (MediaWiki:Sitenotice) that says "We are voting for a new logo! Vote at Forum:Logo!", or something similar to that. Swannie 17:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Signature What do you mean by "make a new signature based on the new logo"? I don't quite understand. Are you talking about my personal signature? Swannie 02:09, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :What do you want the template to be called? And, what are the main things you want me to include in it? Thanks. Swannie 13:03, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::I created a temporary one at Template:Signature. Is this what you wanted? If not, then I still don't understand. Do you want it to be a signature that people can use as their personal signature? If so, I'll have to redo it. Thanks!! :) Swannie 13:36, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::Looks good. WillSWC 23:15, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Note to Self MediaWiki:Mainpage Template:Newpage video Profile template Hi. I'd love to help you guys out here. Is Template:Profile the one you're talking about? What improvements are you looking for? Is there any particular functionality that you want? Thanks!--Jonpro 14:20, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. It looks like you're off to a good start with Template:Profile. One thing I discovered from Wiki 24 is that by modifying MediaWiki:Newarticletext (see this and this), it's possible to display something useful when someone tries to create a page. This would help to set up the layout for new users who want to create a profile so they can just fill in the provided fields with their information. As far as the categories go, I'm a huge fan of categories anyway so I love the idea of categorizing people. Depending on how many pieces of information that a person can provide, we could end up with a lot of categories (i.e. we might have Category:17 year-old males who like ice cream, Category:18-year old males who like ice cream, Category:19 year-old males who like ice cream, etc., and that's just for males who like ice cream!) If we restrict the main categories to a few fields (perhaps age, sex, and location), that would minimize the number of categories so things don't get too crazy. On top of that, though, we could have stand-alone categories like Category:Users who like ice cream so that everyone who indicates that on their profile would be in that category. Anyway, now I'm rambling and most of this probably doesn't make sense, but I guess I'm just thinking out loud. I'll try to take a better look at Template:Profile later tonight if I can and see what I can do with it.--Jonpro 00:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I think it could probably still use some improvement, but I'm afraid I won't be able to help you out a whole lot. I realized that I sometimes try to do too many things and then I don't have time for them all. I did add the categories for age, gender, and location, so hopefully that will give you (or someone else) the basic idea of how to do stuff like that. If you have a specific question about something, I'll be happy to answer as soon as I can, but as far as working on general development here, I just don't think I can put that kind of time into it. Thanks for asking for my help though; I really do feel honored.--Jonpro 14:29, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Not Dead No guys, I'm not dead. I'm just really busy IRL. If you need anything just post here and I'll be in to help as soon as i can. As soon as i get time (within the next month or 2 I'll be back and should have a few surprises for WikiSocial. Until then Feel free to edit till your hearts content. WillSWC 18:51, 16 October 2007 (UTC) You still involved? Aye, I'm still around. I'll protect it and i awarded the 2 idiots a couple days ban for their stupidity. I've just been rather busy. WillSWC 05:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) New Logo Thats a nice logo but I actually think the previous one is better. The background doesn't match the Blue theme that we have here. It would be helpful if we could discuss major changes to the style of the wiki in the Forums --Drawde83 05:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Yo I've started a poll but with the new theme you can't see it. Can you fix it up for me.--Drawde83 20:01, 21 April 2008 (UTC)